Black Hallows High
“���� ������������������ ������������ ���������� ������ ����������������, ������ ���������� ���������� ���� ������������ �� ���������� �������� ������������ �������� ���� ��������.” Black Hallow High is infamous for there students going into the world and making it no where. Thats to put it bluntly, most people who go here are in the district since it's there hometown most of them go off to colleges to study but end up coming back to the same old city and working the same old boring ass job their parents do. Regulations School and District Rules It is the personal responsibility of each student to be aware of and to abide by the policies and procedures of our school. The school rules and school district policies and regulations apply to students on the way to and from school or school district activities, while attending school activities on all school field trips, and when on the premises or in the vicinity of any District school. Core Classroom Rules #Students are to be in their seat with materials when the bell rings to start the class. #No food or drink (except water) is allowed in class unless the teacher gives permission. #Swearing is never appropriate. #No headphones, music or game devices, cell phones or cameras are allowed to be used during class time without permission of the teacher. #Students will remain in their classrooms until the final bell rings. #If absent, a student must bring a note in his/her agenda signed by a parent giving a reason for the absence, to the next class. Attendance The School Act and School District Policy state that students are expected to attend all classes. There is a direct relationship between regular attendance and academic success. Class attendance is taken every period. The school will attempt to notify parents regarding missed classes. Parents are requested to provide a written note in the student's agenda stating the date of and the reason for absence. Students absent from class are responsible for obtaining and completing assignments missed. Skipping Skipping is defined as "absence from a class without valid reason". For example, shopping trips, sleeping in, going to work and doing homework for another course are not valid reasons for absence from class. Work missed due to skipping cannot be made up, therefore the student will receive zero for all work covered during the absence. Repeated absence without valid reasons may result in withdrawal from classes/school. Lates Students not in the classroom before the bell are considered to be late. Students repeatedly late will be disciplined with escalating consequences by the school administration. Early Dismissal In some cases it may become necessary for students to leave school before the end of school day. Students wishing to leave school early must provide the office with parent/guardian's written permission for early dismissal and must sign out of the office. Thank you for providing this written request for dismissal. Computer Use Students must be aware of and follow all school board policy and regulations regarding the district electronic network. Students violating policies may have their accounts suspended or be subject to escalating discipline. This includes students accessing hate literature, pornography and using social media inappropriately. Students are encouraged to bring in their own devices. Extra Curricular Activities, Work Habits and Team Travel Students are encouraged to participate in extra-curricular activities. Teams, clubs, and groups may be organized to meet the needs of students who wish to become involved in any activity suitable for a secondary school but missed work must be made up. Students with poor work habits or serious conduct infractions may be restricted, by school administration, from travelling with school groups representing the school. Personal Appearance During the school day, Brooks Secondary is the students' work place. Students are expected to dress in a manner appropriate for a school learning environment. Cleanliness and good taste should form the basis of decisions regarding this matter. Clothing that has references to drugs, sex or alcohol or references that are rude or vulgar is considered inappropriate. Students wearing questionable or offensive clothing will be asked to change and stop wearing such clothing to school. Safe Schools (Fighting, Harassment, Bullying, Aggressive Behaviour) At Brooks, all forms of physical violence, harassment and bullying are unacceptable and will not be tolerated. This includes any efforts to cause harm or discriminate against another person based on, but not limited to race, religion, gender, physical or intellectual disability, marital or family status, sexual orientation or age. Students involved in fighting, harassing, bullying or discriminatory harm are subject to disciplinary action including suspension or possible expulsion from school. The school will make counselling services for fighting and harassment prevention accessible to students. The school expects that all students will treat each other with respect and courtesy and conduct themselves in a manner that will promote safety and security for all within the district. The school considers acts which cause distress to another individual as being inappropriate and will investigate these situations. Such actions include threats and other verbal aggression such as name calling, discrimination, intimidation, and physical aggression. A student who is threatened, intimidated, or emotionally or physically assaulted is encouraged to notify a teacher, counsellor, or the administration. Vandalism, Property Damage, and Theft Students, who damage, destroy, vandalize, or steal school property or the property of others will be required to pay for losses or damages. Students who willfully or maliciously destroy school property will be suspended. If a student should happen to damage something by accident, he/she should report it to a teacher or the office immediately. Students and their parents are liable for damage according to the School Act. Tobacco Products District policy designates all school buildings and school property as tobacco free areas. Students are not to use tobacco products (including chewing tobacco and e-cigarettes) on school grounds at any time. Violations will result in discipline ranging from warnings to suspension. Snowballs/Fireworks Throwing snowballs while under the jurisdiction of the school district is STRICTLY PROHIBITED due to safety concerns. Students who are observed throwing snowballs may be suspended from school. The same applies to students involved in setting off fireworks. Fireworks are not to be brought to school or to any school related activity as they are a threat to student safety. Weapons Any weapons or objects used as weapons are strictly prohibited at Brooks. Possession and/or use will likely result in the object being confiscated and possibly an out of school suspension and/or referal to the district office. ━━━━━━━━━ Student Council(0/8) (0/6) Teachers Students (0/∞) Category:High school Category:Dark-realmed Category:13-19